voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magmamale
Magmamale, usually known as Sean, is a major character in Minecraft Wars An Unlikely Trio In an unknown location, someone entered commands to locate three people for reasons unknown. They located TycerX at the Skylord Dock, MylesC in the desert and Sean from 'Ye Old Times'. The three were then all brought to the same location, a computer in the middle of a forest close to a village. After attempting introductions, it was discovered only Arran (TycerX) remembered his past before being transported. The trio decided to team up for the time being and went to the nearby village to gather items. The morality of the group was called into question by Sean as both Arran and Myles killed villagers, one named Jeremy and another that was simply wearing a fez. After wearing and bragging about the fez, Sean dubbed Arran "Skylord Fezman" which Arran quickly claimed is his real name. Memory Recall Arran quickly declared himself the leader, and ordered the two to start mining for minerals. While Tycer started to cut down some trees for wood. During that time MylesC and Sean discover the local villager blacksmith in the mineshaft, scaring them both because they think he's a serial killer. While Arran began messing with the computer by using a wrench. Suddenly their memories flowed back to them. Sean remembered that he was a sellsword, and Myles remembered that he was a door to door cactus salesman and cactus lord. Bandit Raid The trio set out to mine for ores, while returning to the surface they hear some strange noises thinking it's a zombie.Suddenly they are attacked by Bandits. The bandits overwhelm the trio with their large numbers and they set the village and nearby trees on fire while they kill the remaining villagers. The trio flee into the surrounding woods, but later return to the village and rescue the town's blacksmith, Alfonso. With Alfonso in the group, the trio travel a long way to a new home, passing through the desert where FMB and Finbarhawkes (Minecraft Wars)'s bases are located. The Sword & Finbar After a while, the trio decided to investigate the nearby sky islands, only to be stopped short byFinbarhawkes (Minecraft Wars)who threatened them and followed them back to base, apparently looking for something. After being unsatisfied with his search, he quickly gunned down the three and left, believing he had found what he was looking for. After respawning, the trio quickly decided to search the islands again, quarrying them out and findinga sword. They gave it to Alfonso for study, and he declared that it was too powerful for them to handle, causing the trio to build a vault for the sword, only for it be broken into. Soon after. They followed a trail, leading them to find a poor Mexican named Carlos. They healed him and took him back to their base, only for him to leave in the night soon after, though not before leaving them the sword from earlier. However, the entire group was attacked by bandits, only for Sean to save the day using said sword, which revealed its potential: It seemed to grow more powerful with every kill, and Sean seemingly grew attached to it. Sean quickly ran off to find where the bandits had come from, while Myles and Tycer obtained some flashing devices saying "UPLOAD COMPLETE" from Alfonso. When Sean returned, he revealed that he had found the camp, and the three quickly raided it, finding a large man obsessed with muffins, a note from a mysterious faction named the Loxiku and Carlos. Dr. Hans Jermann, Ryan and Sam Carlos was injured due to his capture by the bandits, and Alfonso revealed that he knew a doctor:Dr. Hans Jermann. The trio set out and found the good Doctor, however he disappeared when the three went out to gather supplies. They followed him through a Nether Portal, rode his train track through the Nether, and caught him, however he disappeared before their very eyes. Due to the nature of the Nether Portal, however, Myles ended up separated from the others, who ended up at the base of UltimateRyanGames and Mryourmumiscool. After a tour around the base, the five came to a truce, before Tycer and Sean wen't to find Myles. They found him back at Jermann's original camp, along with Pythagoras, a small robot looking for its master. Finbar Returns, Threat Levels have risen After the three returned with Pythagoras, they began working on their base again, only to be stopped by a returning Finbar. However, one he started to snipe them, a white, searing hot light engulfed them all and they woke up in a prison cell. A small robot that looked similar to Pythagoras let them all out, leading them to eventually find Caros and Jermann in cages at the bridge of what appeared to be a large spaceship, along with two entities: Rosalind & Robert. The two explained that the group was on board The Cruiser of The Universal Watchers, and that because they were from a different time and universe, they would be destroyed. However, before the trio could be exterminated, Namtar drove the world below into chaos, causing a new threat to appear. Due to the fact that the cruiser could not interact with the chaos magic below, they spared the lives of the three on one condition: That they would assist in destroying the threat. The trio geared up with new armor and tools, including a Chinook, and they flew back to base. Trivia * Magmamale is also a main character in the Voltz Wars's spinoff series: Voltzified. * Magmamale provides the majority of the extra voices in Tycer's version of Minecraft Wars, including Dr Hans Jermann, Alfonso, Carlos and Robert, as well as many more. Category:Minecraft Wars Characters Category:Characters